Presently, semiconductor devices that are being used for portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like, need to be slim and have high integration. Because of this, semiconductor devices are being developed into a system package in a form of a Package on Package (PoP) and a Stacked CSP (S-CSP) using a stacking technology.
Furthermore, semiconductor devices needing slimness are being changed from a Dual Inline Package (DIP) of a Through Hole Mounting (THM) scheme into a form of a Quad Flat Package (QFP) and a Small Outline Package (SOP) which are devices of a Surface Mounting scheme with a slimmer size having an excellent electrical performance. Also, semiconductor devices needing high-integration generally use a Ball Grid Array (BGA) scheme based on a solder ball connection method to increase a number of I/O pins.
Such semiconductor devices are generally mounted to a printed circuit board of an electronic device using, a solder ball connection method. When using a solder ball connection method, an underfill is generally dispensed from a junction of the solder ball between the system package and the printed circuit board to supplement a thermal and mechanical characteristic for improving the reliability of the semiconductor device.
However, due to excessive contraction and expansion by heat during a thermal cycling (TC) test, the underfill may bring some damages to the junction of the solder ball, which results in decreasing a binding force of the solder ball between the semiconductor device and the printed circuit board. Also, the underfill may bring some damages to the junction of the solder ball between the semiconductor device and another semiconductor device formed by a solder ball connection method in a system package.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device and method to overcome the above problems.